The Five Heroes of Fate
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: A long time ago, five heroes were chosen to stop the darkness. When their mission failed, two thousand years later the spirits of the heroes were reborn new hosts in order to finish what was started. How can you fix a world that doesn't know it is broken when your heroes aren't even on the same side anymore? Can the past be forgiven in order to save the future?
1. The Hero of Knowing

**The Hero of Knowing**

When you dream, how do you know which world you visited is the real one? Is the dream real and the life you live really the dream? If life is all seen through your own eyes, how can you tell if you're really awake? I can't tell anymore, which reality I truly live in. I can't tell anyone that though, I'm too scared of what they'll do with me. What will become of me. I'm not crazy, I know it. Or maybe I am. Or maybe, I'm always dreaming, and I don't belong to any reality.

I open my eyes staring at the ceiling of my jail cell, "How long have I been here now? Two, maybe three months? What was the question, how long ago was it that the visions started? About that time, too. Yes, yes. About that time."

I turn my gaze to the ebony haired woman in the lab coat. She stares sternly at me behind thin glasses. She pushes her glasses up with her palm slightly as she sighs, "And these delusions? Can you tell me what you see again, Sora?"

I sigh, "Why? So you can keep telling the other doctors I'm crazy?"

I snicker, "Sweetheart, you have no idea who I am, do you?"

She doesn't miss a beat, "You're Sora Hikemi, sixteen-years-old. You were put under out care a few months ago when you suddenly started falling ill to delusions. You've also taken on a persona that you've named Vanitas."

I laugh, looking back at the ceiling, "I created him, huh? No, no, it wasn't me. I'm just who he wants to become."

I start muttering to myself, "He wants to become a part of me so the war can be continued. It has to be continued, the world needs to end so it can begin again, begin right. Begin, begin right this time. Make it right this time. I have to find him, I have to-"

"Sora!"

I wince, looking back at her with a tired gaze, "What?"

"Tell me about Vanitas," she says, "Tell me what it is he wants you to do?"

I twist my hands, pulling lightly against the restraints keeping me to my bed, "He wants.. To finish what he started."

"What who started?" she asks, "What does he want to finish?"

I shrug, looking back at the ceiling, "You're not really listening, you don't really want to help me. You just want to keep me here."

She sets her clipboard aside, "I do want to help you, Sora. You're suffering from a form of delusion personality disorder. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We need to break the delusion and get rid of this persona you've created. Once you're cured, you can go home. But you have to help us. You have to understand that this, where you are now, this is the real reality. That other place, that battlefield you talk about, that doesn't exist. _Vanitas_ doesn't exist."

I close my eyes, "When they come for you, I won't save you. Because you won't believe me. Oh, but you'll believe me when it's far too late to matter."

"Who's coming for me, Sora?" she asks.

I open my eyes and look back at her. I smile, "The Heart Snatchers. I can see it. They're going to rip your heart out of your chest, and you're going to watch them eat it as you lie dying."

She suddenly looks very angry and she stands, grabbing her clipboard, "Death threats are not a good way to get released."

I shrug again, looking back to the ceiling, "They'll be here in three days. One way or another, I'm getting out of here, and the war will continue."

She storms out and slams the cell door behind her. I laugh, "I'm coming for you, Ventus. And when I find you, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me! The war will continue, the world will fall! It has to be made anew! It's the only way, the world is still broken from then. I will fix it, I will make the world begin again, just like I was supposed to then. Three days.. Three days.. Heheheh.. I'm coming.. I'm coming.. Heheheheheh.."

I pull against the restraints again, twisting my wrists and curling and uncurling my fingers. I finally slip my hands free and sit up, smiling wide. I scoot up and unlatch the restraints at my ankles. I turn, sitting on the bed with my feet hanging off, barely touching the floor. I giggle, "Three days, three days. Two days, one day. Who can tell when? I can, I lied. Heheheheheh! The Heart Snatchers are coming. They'll be here tonight. Heheheh, it's time to go, Sora, time to go. We have to go. Time to find Ventus."

I move and stand on the bed, pushing at the window, trying to open it. A doctor comes into the room, "Hey! How did you get out of your restraints?!"

I jump behind the bed, then flip it, throwing it at the doctor. It lands on him and he yelps. I run over and jump over the bed, getting to the door that's now unlocked. I leave the room and look around, just two halls, right and left. If I go right, they'll apprehend me. Left it is. I turn and run down the hall to the left. As I run, I can see every move I can possibly make and which ones will get me caught. **_Sora, go right, there's a door at the end of the hall, there won't be doctors down that way. You can leave, the door is unlocked._ ** I obey Vanitas's instructions and make my escape of the institution.


	2. The Hero That's Locked Away

**The Hero That's Locked Away**

I tuck some stray hair behind my ear as I gather books off a table. I adjust my glasses, humming softly to myself. I walk through the shelves, looking for the places to put the books back where they belong. I finish putting the books away as the store's doorbell rings. I turn to the door as a young blond man comes in. I wave, walking over, "Welcome to Kairi Hanabira's Book Store! I'm Kairi, how can I help you?"

The man smiles, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hanabira."

"Ms. Hanabira," I giggle, "I'm not married."

He chuckles, "Right, right. How old are you anyway? Are you even old enough to run a store by yourself?"

"I'm sixteen, and this was my mother's store. She gave it to me when she passed away last year." I reply.

"If it was your mother's store, why is your name on the sign?" he looks around.

I shrug, "Mom bought the store for me, so I could own it some day."

"Ah," he nods, "You work alone here?"

"I have a few workers." I smile, "Why, you looking for a job?"

He chuckles, shaking his head, "For my son, actually."

"I'm open for interviews on Fridays." I reply, smiling.

He nods and leaves. I turn and go to the front desk, straightening everything so it looks better when more customers come in. After the desk looks presentable, I walk around the store, making sure all the books are in the right place and all the checked-out books are on my record. I sit at the desk, waiting for customers for awhile. After an hour I close up the store. I walk down the street, watching the sun start to set.

I go to the park and sit on a swing, looking around as kids play and some head home. I swing lightly, sighing softly, "I love summer."

I swing for awhile and it gets dark, most of the people have gone home. I stand, stretching. _I'm so glad to have tomorrow off._ I start to head home when someone runs into me. We both fall to the ground and I groan, sitting up. I blink, trying to see who ran into me, but I can't see. Everything is very blurry. I look down, feeling around for my glasses. Someone hands them to me and I smile, putting them on, "Thanks."

The left lens is cracked in the left hand corner, but I can still see pretty well. I see a boy my age in white with spiked brown hair and deep blue eyes sitting in front of me. He's staring at me and I keep smiling, "Um, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

I stand and hold my hand out to him, "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

He takes my hand slowly and stands. I see he isn't wearing shoes and I tilt my head lightly to the right, "Um.. Do you live around here?"

He keeps staring at me and I'm becoming uncomfortable. I rub the back of my neck, "What's your name?"

" _Sornitas._ " he says, but it almost sounded like two people answered the question.

"Sornitas?" I smile lightly, "Nice to-"

"N-no, no, no!." he shakes his head, "Sora. Name's Sora. Just Sora, I'm Sora."

"Are you okay..?" He's kind of scaring me, "Um.. Nice to meet you.. Sora. I'm Kairi."

"Kairi," his head twitches and his eyes narrow, "I.. _Know_ you."

"Oh, um, I do own the book store up on Main Street." I smile, "Do you like to read?"

"Can't read," he shakes his head, "Too many words in my head. Too many things to look through. Headaches, gives me headaches. I don't like it, can't read. No more reading, I have enough to see."

 _What's wrong with this guy? Is he some kind of junkie?_ I frown lightly, "Um, so.. Where do you live? Are you lost?"

He shakes his head again, "Not lost. Gotta go. Go fast, far. Heart Snatchers are coming. Won't be long now. Have to go."

 _Poor junkie needs to go to the hospital._ He suddenly grabs my hand and takes off running, pulling me along behind him. I gasp, "Wh-where are we going?!"

"Gotta go!" he repeats, "Go fast, far! Heart Snatchers are coming! Won't be long, have to go!"

"L-let me go!" I pull away from him, trying to stop running, but his grip on my wrist tightens and he growls, "No! You have to come with me! I can't let you die! Heart Snatchers can't have you, we need you!"

"What are you talking about?!" I'm forced to follow after him and I'm scared. I'm being kidnapped by some crazy junkie. He shakes his head, "Explain later, come now!"

I follow him and he takes me to a bus stop. I try to pull away again and he glares at me, gripping my wrist tighter, "You don't understand, you can't go. You have to come with me to the others. The Heart Snatchers will eat you if you don't come with me right now."

I shake my head, "You're insane. You're on some kind of drug trip, let me go or I'll call the police!"

His eyes narrow and for a moment I think they were gold. He sighs, "You made me do this, so don't be mad at me later."

Something hits the back of my head and everything goes dark. When I wake up I'm on a train and Sora's sitting beside me. He's holding my hand, staring out the window. He's rubbing my hand soothingly and I tilt my head lightly, "Where are you taking me, Sora?"

He looks back at me, "To the others."


	3. The Hero of the Dark Flame

**The Hero of the Dark Flame**

I sit on my bed, holding my hand up, staring at the purple and white fire in my palm. I twist my wrist, watching the fire move around my hand. I tilt my head, watching the fire spread down my arm, but it doesn't burn. I clench my fist and the fire disappears. I inspect my arm and there's no burns. I sigh and lie back, covering my eyes with my arm, "Why did this suddenly happen to me..?"

Someone knocks on my door and my mother's voice comes through the door, "Riku, lunch is ready!"

"Coming!" I reply, pushing myself up. I leave the room and follow her downstairs. I've been keeping the fire a secret since it started a few months ago, and I'm not going to let her know now. The last thing I need is someone coming to take me away. I sit with her at the table as she hands me a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I smile, "Thanks, Mom."

She smiles, sitting across from me, "No problem. Got any plans today?"

I shrug, "Might to go to the island today."

"Be careful," she replies, "Don't forget your phone this time."

I nod, "Don't worry about it. I'll be safe."

She smiles again and I return her smile as I finish my breakfast. Once we're both done eating, I clean up and do the dishes. Then I go to my room to change. I put on new jeans, a Black T-shirt and a jacket. I put my shoes on then come back downstairs. I wave my phone at her as I leave and she laughs. I chuckle and walk down the street. I follow the path to the docks and take a boat out to the small secluded island just beyond the mainland. I settle by the shore and sit in the sand, staring up at the morning sun, still rising into the sky. The wind blows my hair around and I sigh, closing my eyes. Something about this place is so familiar all of a sudden.

I open my eyes and stare out at the ocean. I raise my hands, bringing forth my purple fire. I summon the fire in both palms and I bring my hands together, making the fire between them grow larger. I watch as I let the fire spread up my arms, it still doesn't burn me. _Why did this power appear so suddenly, and why to me? I never asked for this, so why?_ I sigh and extinguish the fire.

I stand and stick my hands in my pockets. _This is bugging me. I've been to this island numerous times, and only now is it seeming so familiar?_ I frown, kicking sand lightly into the water, "Why doesn't anything make sense right now?"

I turn to head back and I stop, seeing two people coming towards me. I tilt my head lightly, Not many people come to this island. It's a boy in white and a girl with red hair tied back and glasses. They stop in front of me and the boy grins, "See, I told you. Another one."

The girl frowns lightly, "Um.. Hello..?"

"Hi.." I cross my arms, "Can I help you?"

"Help us. Much, much, so very much. Yes, so much help. Yes, yes." the boy replies, "Need you, the fight's coming. It's coming, coming soon. The world is broken, so very broken. Needs us, needs you."

"What are you talking about?" I frown.

The boy groans, looking annoyed. When he speaks, it's suddenly in a slightly different voice, much more composed than before. "You are one of us. We need you to help save the world. The world is still broken, the Heart Snatchers are coming. Come with us to find the others."

I raise an eyebrow, "Who are you and what drugs are you on?"

His eyes turn deadly and he growls, "I'm not on drugs. I'm not crazy. No one listens, and then they die. You are one of us, you have a power that suddenly showed up a few months ago, right? Don't try to lie, I can see it. I see who you are, who you _really_ are."

I stare at him in pure shock. I haven't told anyone about my power, and they showed up after I quit using it. _How does he know that?_ I swallow, stepping away from him, "Who are you and what do you want?"

He smirks, "Don't you listen? I told you we need your help. The world is broken, and we need your help to fix it. Come with us to find the others."

His smirk turns to a childish grin and he holds a hand out to me, "My name is Sora. Will you help us?"

I sigh, shaking his hand, "Doesn't look like you intend to give me much of a choice. I'm Riku. So, how am I supposed to help save the world?"

"There's five heroes, we need to find the other two. We need them to fix the world." he replies.

I look at the girl, "And you are?"

She smiles softly, "I'm Kairi.. So.. You have powers?"

I nod slowly, "Do you?"

She tries to pull her hand free from Sora, but he doesn't let go. She shakes her head, "No."

I frown lightly, "Then why is he dragging you along?"

Sora glares at me, "We need her. She's one of us, too. Leave her and the Heart Snatchers get her. Need her so much, very important. Much important, like you, like me. We need her, she stays."

My eyes narrow, "Does she want to stay?"

He glares at me and she sighs, "Like you, I don't think he's giving me much of a choice."

I glare back at him, "Kidnapping is against the law you know."

"Law doesn't matter," he rolls his eyes, "The world is going to end if we do nothing."

He starts walking towards the dock, "Come, the Heart Snatchers aren't far behind, and I know where the next Hero is."

I sigh and follow him. At the very least, I'll make sure Kairi stays safe.


	4. The Hero of The Mind

**The Hero of The Mind**

"Thank you," I chuckle, taking the cup of coffee from a bystander that just came out of a Starbucks. I sip the coffee as I continue down the street. I see a nice mustang parked by the road and I walk over to it. I whistle, "Sweet ride."

A girl runs up to the car, "Get away from my car, you creep!"

I smile at her, "Give me your car, Mira. You don't want it anymore anyway."

She smiles, pulling keys from her pocket, "Here, I don't want it anymore anyway."

I take the keys and wink at her as I get in the mustang and drive it away. I see her wave in the rear view mirror and I laugh. I turn on the radio and blast it as I speed down the high way. The familiar sound of a police siren sounds and I sigh, turning off the radio as I pull over. I sip my coffee as I wait for the cop to come to the window. When he does, I smile, "Afternoon, Officer."

He frowns, "Kid, do you know how fast you were going?"

I pop my lips, "Too fast?"

He looks annoyed now, "Can I see your license and registration, please?"

I smirk, "You don't need to see that. You're going to let me off with a warning."

The cop sighs, "I don't need that, I'll let you off with a warning. Slow it down, kid."

I salute him, "You got it." And then I rev the engine and shoot down the road. I turn the radio back up and tap my fingers against the steering wheel in rhythm to the song that's playing. My favorite song; "Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! At The Disco. Great song, so me. I sing along loudly as I zoom down the highway. I finally stop at the mall. I park the car and go in, humming.

I walk around, "It's a good day. This coffee is delicious, I got a new car, I didn't get a speeding ticket. Great day."

I chuckle to myself and go into Hot Topic. I go through the clothes, looking for specific items and when I don't find them, I leave the store. I sigh, "Nothing new yet."

I shrug and continue through the mall, mostly wasting time because I'm bored. As I'm walking, I hear someone yell "Ventus!" and then I'm tackled to the ground, spilling my coffee everywhere. I struggle, "Hey, I liked that coffee!"

I groan and try to turn over to see who my attacker is. I turn about half way and try to wrestle this kid in white off me. He growls, fighting me, "I've finally found you, Ventus!"

I frown, "Kid, you're high. My name ain't Ventus, now get off!"

I shove him off me and push myself up, only to be tackled again, "I'll kill you!"

I groan, trying to keep his hands from closing around my throat, "Go away! What the hell are you on?! Crazy meth head!"

 _Why isn't he obeying me?!_ A tall guy with silver hair grabs the kid around the waist and pulls him off me, "Sora, knock it off, people are looking at us."

A girl with red hair helps me up, "Are you okay?"

I grin, "I'm fine, dollface. You're cute, you're going to be my girlfriend."

She smiles lightly, "Um, that's sweet, but no."

I frown, "What?"

She didn't obey me either.. The boy, Sora, keeping yelling, "Killing Ventus, killing, killing!"

I cross my arms, "What kind of drugs is he on? Seriously?"

"I'm not on drugs!" Sora roars, punching the silver haired guy and then he leaps at me. I yelp and dodge him, "Leave me alone, you freak!"

Why isn't he obeying me?! He suddenly stops and smiles. He starts giggling and then he outright laughs, "Silly, Vanitas. We can't kill Ventus. He's one of us. We need him. Need him just as much, so can't kill."

He starts shaking his head, "Can't kill, want to kill. Ventus dies, Ventus must-can't die. We need him, important, too important. Yes, yes, must live. Must live, must live."

I glare at him, "Hey, freak. My name isn't Ventus."

"What is your name?" the girl smiles.

I smile back, "Name's Roxas. And what's your name?"

She holds her hand out to me, "I'm Kairi, nice to meet you."

I shake her hand, "Nice to meet you, too."

I cross my arms, "So.."

"You're coming with us," Sora states, "We need you, Ventus."

I roll my eyes, "My name isn't Ventus. And I'm not going anywhere with you. Two seconds ago you were trying to kill me."

He giggles, "That wasn't me, silly. That was Vanitas. He hates you, but don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore."

I raise an eyebrow, "Yeah, you're on drugs. Or you're just freaking mental."

He frowns and steps up to me. He suddenly grabs my shirt collar, "I'm not on drugs, and I'm not crazy, Ventus. You keep saying that, I will let Vanitas hurt you a little."

I push him, "Quit threatening me. And my name isn't Ventus!"

He steps back and smiles again, "Come with us. Come, come, time is running out. We have to go, go before they get here. Your mind work won't do anything against them. Come, come, Ven, we got to go."

He grabs my wrist and starts pulling me as he walks away. I try to pull away but the kid's got a death grip. I try to hit him and he turns around so fast I almost don't see it. He grabs my other wrist and snarls, "Don't make me kidnap you, Ventus. Don't make a scene, we don't have time. _Let's go_."

"No way, you freak!" I keep pulling against him, but I can't get my hands free. He keeps snarling at me with dark eyes and the silver haired guy sighs, "Sora, quit kidnapping people."

He snaps out of his glare and smiles at him, "But we need him, Riku. He has to come, too. Like you and Kairi."

I keep trying to pull away, "Who the hell are you people?!"

Riku frowns, "Well, something needs to stop, we're making a scene, everyone's looking at us."

Sora keeps pulling me along behind him, "Come on, we must go now."

I keep trying to pull away but I can't, so eventually I just stop fighting. I glare at the three of them, "As soon as my hands are free, I'm calling the cops."


	5. Mixed Up

**Mixed Up  
**

 _ **Let** **me kill him, Sora. You know what he did to me.**_

 _No, you can't kill him, Vanitas. We need him._

 _ **What we need, is to find the last hero.**_

 _I know, but I can't see him. I don't get it, I could see Kairi, Riku, and Ve-Roxas, so why can't I see the last one? I can't even see who they were when you knew them. Why is that? Am I broken?_

"Sora?"

I look at Kairi, "Mhm?"

She smiles softly, "Um.. Where exactly are we going?"

I frown, "Somewhere."

"I thought you knew everything?" Riku rolls his eyes, "You can't just kidnap people for no reason."

I glare at him, "I do know!"

I look away, "Just.. Lot to see.. So, so, _so_ much. Must go through, find right way to go. Find right place to end up."

I shake my head, "So much to see, hurts. Hurts bad, everything and nothing all around, know too much. Too much, takes time to.. Find what.. Needed.."

I shiver, leaning my head against the window. The cool glass helps a little to null the headache that's always splitting my skull. It's so painful, I can't think straight most of the time. I often just repeat what Vanitas randomly says to me, or he'll talk through him himself and it hurts less when he does, so I don't stop him.

"You have a headache?" Kairi asks.

I look back at her, "Not.. So simple."

"Well.. I don't know if it'll help, but I have some Advil, I get headaches when I read too long." she replies, pulling a small white pill bottle from her pocket. She opens it and drops two from the bottle then hands the medicine to me, "It might help."

I frown, but swallow the two pills quickly. I don't feel any different, so I just shrug and lean my head against the glass again. I close my eyes, "Ventus still asleep?"

"His name is Roxas," Riku says, "I don't think knocked out counts as sleeping."

I smirk, "I didn't hit him too hard."

"Not the point." Riku states.

Even with my eyes shut, I still see everything that can happen and everything that has. I see Sora and I see Vanitas, we might be the same person. Oh, but we are, aren't we? That's right, that's right. I open my eyes and stare at my reflection. It's Vanitas I see there smirking back at me. The doctors said he was bad, said the things he told me where horrible, but they don't know anything.

Vanitas isn't bad, he's just angry. Sure, he wants to murder Ventus slow and painfully, and he wants to break the world in order to fix it, but he's the good guy. We're the good guy. The Heart Snatchers are coming, and the world will start to destroy itself in three days. The final hero needs to be found. The hero.. That I can't see. If I can't see the last hero, how will I know where to go from here?

 _ **The Weapons of Fate.**_

 _What?_

 ** _The Weapons of Fate, that's where we go from here. We need to get the weapons that belong to us so we can fight the Heart Snatchers and bring the world back together. When we died, the weapons were scattered, just as our souls were._**

 _We know where they are?_

 _ **Yes. That's why we're on this train, heading to Radiant Garden. You know where they are, Sora. You got on this train without my influence.**_

 _I'm currently mixed up. I know too much, sometimes it's hard to sift through everything to find exactly what I need at one single moment._

 **I know.**

 _Does it get easier?_

 **No.**

 _I see.._

"Are you okay?" Kairi asks softly.

I look at her and she sighs, "You're shaking."

I shake my head, "Fine."

"So.. Do you know where we're going yet?" Riku asks.

"Radiant Garden." I reply.

"Why there?" Kairi asks.

"Weapons," I state, "Fight's coming, need fight back. Need weapons. Weapons safe, waiting for us. We go get them now, fight back, fight back."

"What exactly will we be fighting?" Ventus asks, glaring at me.

"Heart Snatchers," I shrug, "Other demons as the world breaks."

He rolls his eyes, holding up the hand that I've handcuffed to myself, "Uncuff me."

"No," I smile, "You'll run if I do that."

He growls, "Maybe."

I look back out the window, "No, can't. Ven must stay."

"My _name_ is _Roxas!_ " he huffs, "You freaking psychopath!"

"No, you're Ventus." I giggle, "Ven, Ven likes to hide. Ven, Ven's afraid to die. Heheheheh.. Ven, Ven is a coward, back then, now, and after. Heheheheheheheheheheheh..."

"God.." Ventus shakes his head, "You're a freak."

I glare at him and growl, "Coward! Coward! How could you?! I trusted you!"

I move and put my hands around his throat. He gasps and his eyes widen as he tries to pry my hands off. I glare, growling as I squeeze harder, "Die, you filthy coward!"

"Sora!" Kairi gasps and Riku pulls me back by the waist, trying to get around me to rescue Ventus, but Kairi's still in his way. I fall into the floor on top of Ventus and I squeeze his throat even tighter, "I hate you! I hate you!"

"Sora, stop!" Kairi shouts.

 _Sora?_ I blink, slowly releasing Ventus. He's gasping, there's bruises on his neck. I blink again, "O-oh.. Did I do that..? I'm sorry.."

"Uncuff me from this freak before he kills me!" Ventus gasps, coughing, "Now!"

Riku holds out his hand in front of my face, "Give me the key, Sora."

I look up at him and he's glaring at me. I blink and the person before me changes. It's a man with brown hair and dark eyes. I blink again and Riku's back. I look back at Ventus and he's glaring at me, shaking. I look at my hands and shake. _Vanitas.. Why did you do that? I told you not to hurt him.._ Vanitas just growls in the back of my head and I wince. I take the key from my pocket and release Ventus from the handcuffs. I hand the key to Riku, "Just.. Make sure he stays.."

Riku and Kairi settle back in their seats and Ventus sits by Riku, the farthest from me he can get. I just stay in the floor and close my eyes, shivering. The image of the dark haired man glaring at me appears again, and I open my eyes. That must be who Riku really is. The hero he really is. The real Hero of the Dark Flame, Terra.


End file.
